The Unpardonable Sin
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Sometimes you can't choose the person you fall in love with. Marron is confronted with feelings she doesn't want to feel, that she shouldn't feel...especially when they involve a Saiya-jin prince whom she could never have. Can Chapter 7 (the final) is now up!
1. Homecoming

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic. I just wanted to write something out of the ordinary. It's a challenge when you have very little to work with. And yes, I know V/M as a couple sounds crazy, but I'll keep writing if there is enough people interested. I'll retire to my bunker now and put on my flame retardant suit. Geronimo!....  
  
CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING  
  
"Hey Marron!" Bra and Pan shouted out to her from the lobby of the airport as the 25 year old demi-cyborg put down her suitcases. She waved to her two younger friends, who were more like little sisters, and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"Hey, you two! I missed you guys so much."  
  
"Right back at ya. How was Paris? Did you meet any guys?" Bra asked impishly.  
  
"Yeah, were they cute?" Pan piped in, nudging Marron in the arm suggestively.  
  
The two Saiyan-jin teenagers were incorrigible.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way," she replied, motioning them closer to a huddle.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Bra and Pan pouted in dissapointment.  
  
"That is so cold, Marron."  
  
"You still look great though," Bra replied grudgingly. "Even if you are being mean."  
  
Marron laughed teasingly. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in on all the details later on. Say, where are Goten and Trunks? Don't tell me those two lunkheads forgot that I was coming home today?"  
  
"You rang?" they both chorused immediately behind her back, which promptly caused her to jump back in fright.  
  
Marron turned around and gave them both a gentle slap on the chest.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT! You know that I hate when you sneek up on me like that."  
  
Goten grinned goofily at her. "But that was so much fun, right Trunks?" he asked to his partner in crime.  
  
"I told you it would still work," Trunks agreed.  
  
"Don't you two ever grow up?" she asked in exasperation.  
  
"No, not really. How 'bout you, Trunks?"  
  
"Hmmm...Nope. Can't say that I have."  
  
"Boys," all 3 girls muttered under their breath.  
  
"Come on. Mom's waiting at the house with your parents and the rest of the Z gang."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trunks, that was SUPPOSED to be a surprise," Bra admonished her brother.  
  
"Oops! Oh well."  
  
  
  
Marron surveyed the group before her with fond memories. All the z senshi were gathered together at the CC mansion compound to throw her a surprise welcome home party. It was times like these that she was glad to be back home again. Paris had been an opportunity she couldn't pass up as she gained some much needed experience in the fashion industry, but home was where she really wanted to be.  
  
She raked a slender hand through her long cornsilk colored tresses, preferring to let her hair flow free of the ponytails she used to wear. If it wasn't for the shape of her eyes, she could have easily been mistaken for her mother. Marron smiled wryly to herself. She had been such polar opposites when compared to Juuhachigou, when she was younger; shy & reserved, preferring not to become a fighter. Her parents decided the latter for her before she had a chance to object.   
  
Now, she was a confident and headstrong woman who knew what she wanted. As for the fighting part...well, two out of three wasn't so bad.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to the group of older Z senshi who were engaged in a lively conversation. Vegeta, as usual, kept his distance from everyone. He was always aloof and antisocial. But there was something about him today that was a little out of the ordinary. In fact, he seemed agitated as if he needed to release some tension.   
  
"Hey Trunks, what's the matter with your Dad?" Marron asked her friend, while sipping some punch.  
  
The demi-saiyajin frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. He just seems angry...I mean, more than usual."  
  
Trunks' frown deepened. "He and my Mom haven't been getting along."  
  
"That isn't new," she quipped lightly, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Sorry," she amended quickly when she saw he didn't even crack a smile.  
  
"I'm serious Marron. Don't tell Bra this, but I'm really worried about them. Mom and Dad now live on opposite sides of the house, and when they are together, all they ever do is fight. It's like living in a warzone."  
  
"They've had arguments before and they've always gotten back together. Your Dad's just being stubborn."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Things have been this way for over two months. It's been hell for everyone, especially Bra."  
  
"I didn't realize it was so serious. Don't worry Trunks. Everything will work out. You'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Trunks! Where are you?" Bulma called out loudly, across the lawn.   
  
He gave her an apologetic look. "I'd better go see what she wants."  
  
Marron nodded understandingly and waved him off. She empathized his situation. It was never a pleasant experience when the people you love fight with each other. Her head began to throb painfully. The only thing she had was the cup of punch. Someone must have spiked it. Marvelous.  
  
She wandered out to the balcony, hoping to catch an evening breeze to soothe her headache. Unfortunately, she was not the only one out there.  
  
"Do you mind?" a familiar voice grated.  
  
Marron's head whipped over to see Vegeta sitting on the ledge of the railing with his arms crossed over each other. He was staring out into space, with a distant look on his face. He hadn't really changed that much since she saw him two years ago, except that the tall spiky tower of hair was cropped shorter. In fact, he looked pretty much the same physically since he first came to Earth. He was wearing black jeans with a matching tank top and vest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out here," she apologized.  
  
"Where else would I be? Inside with all the insipid humans having 'fun'? he scoffed derisively, not bothering to look at her when he spoke.  
  
Marron's hands gripped tightly to her sides angrily. She had never stood up to the proud Saijyajin prince before, for fear that he would tear her head off, but she was not going to let him get away with treating her as if she didn't matter.  
  
"Well, I see you're still the same disagreeable, inconsiderate BASTARD you've always been," she shot back angrily. Marron rarely swore, but then again, she wasn't feeling too kind at the moment.  
  
Vegeta turned his head towards her and scowled. "I have no reason to celebrate your presence here, jinzouningen," he replied coldly.   
  
"So what else is new? You know, if you weren't so full of yourself, you might be able to see that the world does not revolve around you."  
  
"Hmph. So, you've acquired an attitude."  
  
"Should I be honored that you noticed such trivial things, 'your majesty'?" she replied sarcastically. "I am my mother's daughter, after all."  
  
"Ah, so that explains where that bitchiness comes from," he responded, walking towards the sliding door to leave.  
  
Marron's blue eyes darkened with rage. She stepped out in front of him, blocking his way.   
  
"You take that back!"   
  
Vegeta smirked at the young woman. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because underneath all that nastiness, I know you don't mean that."  
  
"I ALWAYS mean what I say, little girl."  
  
"Is that why your family is being torn apart?" she shot back at him.  
  
"You know nothing about it," he said in a dangerous tone of voice. "And I suggest you STAY out of it."  
  
"I can't do that. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma mean a lot to me. I thought they meant something to you as well."  
  
Vegeta didn't even know why he was discussing his personal life with this female. His relationship with Bulma had been deteriorating for months. Neither one would back down and make the first move. He was fed up with her constant nagging and demanding temperment. (AN: No offense to Bulma, really) At first, he was just annoyed and tolerated it. But after 30 years with the woman, he felt like he was suffocating. He needed his space. Bulma had even used Bra and Trunks to keep him tied down.   
  
It was unnatural for him to settle down with one mate. Saiyajin males on planet Vegetasei had never stayed for such a long period with the females, let alone with one particular female. He was just acting on instinct.  
  
Vegeta surveyed Marron haughtily, raking his eyes over her figure, noticing how curvaceous she had become in all the right places. She was no longer a little girl, despite his comments to her.  
  
Marron suddenly became very uncomfortable under his open scrutiny, not liking the way he was staring at her at the moment. Her breasts strained against the material of her blouse as her breathing became shallow, as he continued to stare at her.   
  
"Why am I reacting this way? And to VEGETA, of all people?!" her mind screamed in her head.  
  
He closed the gap between them and lowered his face to hers, making her back up immediately until her back hit the wall. There was no where she could run to now. His face came dangerously closer to hers, so that she could feel his breath fanning across her cheeks.   
  
"What I feel or don't feel is none of your business," he said warningly.  
  
All Marron could do was gulp nervously. Her bravado was all gone.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, he finally left, leaving behind a very confused and rattled Marron. She put a hand up to her mouth and leaned back against the wall, not wanting to admit that for a brief moment, she was attracted to Vegeta.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo 7/18/02 


	2. Too Close for Comfort

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic.   
Many arigatou's for the reviews. This one's for you!  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT  
  
Marron lay awake in her old bedroom at Kame Island later that night, staring up at the ceiling as sleep eluded her. Sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. Her head raced with thoughts of what happened earlier at the party, and her encounter with Vegeta.   
  
Things like this never happened to her. She had known Vegeta all of her life, well at least from a distance, anyway, and she had never given him a second thought. Hell, she didn't even like the man. So why did he affect her like that?  
  
"This is just wrong," she admonished herself. "You're too smart of a woman to fall for a man like him...even if he does make your blood race with excitement."  
  
She put the pillow over her head, muttering, "Baka, baka, baka."  
  
  
"Good morning Marron-chan," Krillin greeted his daughter cheerfully.  
  
She managed a smile despite her lack of sleep. "Morning papa. Where is everybody?"  
  
"Your mama mentioned something about taking out the trash. I don't know where Roshi and Oolong are."  
  
At that moment, the old turtle master along with Oolong stumbled into the house, both wearing a garbage an over their heads. Juuhachigou came in shortly after, dusting off her hands. That would teach the two perverts to steal her underwear from the clothesline.  
  
"I see things haven't changed THAT much since I've been gone," Marron said in amusement. Their antics were a welcome diversion from the inner turmoil she was experiencing.  
  
Krillin just sweatdropped in embarrassment. "And I wanted it to be such a nice homecoming for you."  
  
She shook her head negatively. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Krillin smiled fondly at his pride and joy. "You look more and more like your mama everytime I see you Marron-chan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm. So, what are you going to do, now that you're back home?"  
  
"Well, I've got a couple of days before I have to go back to work. I was going to go out today to the mainland to look for apartments."  
  
Her overly protective father frowned in dissapproval.   
  
"It would be easier for me. I wouldn't have to travel back and forth so much," she added quickly.  
  
"I don't know if I like the idea of you living all by yourself."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"That's not the issue here."  
  
"What IS the issue then?"  
  
"You don't know how to defend yourself. There's a lot of crime in the cities. What if you met up with some weirdo or even a burglar?"  
  
"I know how to defend myself, papa," she corrected him.  
  
"That's impossible. We never taught you how to fight."  
  
"You never taught me. I didn't say that Mama didn't. Don't worry, she just showed me a couple of self defense moves, that's all."  
  
Krillen looked at her for a moment in contemplation. "You're determined to go through with this, aren't you?"  
  
"Does that mean you're okay with me moving out?"  
  
"You'll be careful?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you'll keep the lock on the door?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Okay," he replied grudgingly.   
  
Marron went over to hug him warmly. "Thanks papa. You're such a pushover."  
  
Krillin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, by the way. I left my wallet over at Bulma's place last night. Do you think you could swing by and pick it up?"  
  
"Bu...Bulma's?" she repeated nervously.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, you're going out to the mainland today anyway, aren't you?"  
  
"Okay. I'll leave right away."  
  
"Don't you want any breakfast?"  
  
"No. Suddenly I've lost my appetite."  
  
When she reached the haven of her room, she leaned back against the door. If it were up to her, Marron would've avoided CC mansion for the rest of her life. Then she wouldn't have to see Vegeta again.   
  
"Oh, snap out of it!" she admonished herself severely. "Stop acting like an idiot. What happened last night was just in the heat of the moment and it will never happen again."  
  
After all, this was Vegeta, the same man who had been responsible for indirectly killing her father when he first came to Earth. Marron did not doubt that he had changed his ways, concerning his thirst for hurting people and world domination. He had already proved that by his involvement with fighting off evil Majin Buu, but she also had no doubt that the same intensity and thirst for combat still surged through his veins.   
  
With a new resolve, she was determined to put the entire episode out of her mind.  
  
  
"Marron! How nice to see you again," Bulma greeted her warmly.   
  
"Hi Bulma-san. Papa left his wallet here last night and asked me to pick it up."  
  
"Yes, I have it right here. Please come in."  
  
"By the way, thank you for hosting the party last night. You must be getting tired of hosting these things."  
  
"Oh don't mention it. And no, I'll never get tired of it. That's the only time the entire gang has a chance to get together."  
  
"Um, is everything okay?"   
  
The least she could do was to attempt to get Bulma and Vegeta back together.   
  
"What makes you ask that?" Bulma asked warily. She knew that the news of her separation from Vegeta had spread around like a wild fire.  
  
"Trunks told me what's been going on. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Marron replied with genuine concern.  
  
The older woman smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"Isn't there anything that..."  
  
"If there was, I would have tried it by now," Bulma interrupted. "Vegeta has always been headstrong and stubborn. He's not going change his ways for anyone. And if he expects me to come crawling back to him, he's got another thing coming to him."  
  
"He still cares for you, Bulma-san. Why else would he still be here?"  
  
"He only stays here because it's convenient," she replied bitterly. "He has his children and a comfortable roof over his head. Not to mention that precious gravity room. He isn't willing to give anymore of himself. And I'm tired of trying."  
  
"Don't say that."   
  
"Why not? It's true. Look Marron, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not worth the effort. The only reason I'm letting Vegeta stay here is because of Trunks and Bra."  
  
"But..."  
  
Just then, a voice came over the intercom paging Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry Marron. I have to care of some business. You can see yourself out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
When she was alone, she sighed. "I tried."  
  
"Do you make it a habit of interfering on a regular basis, or is it a part of your 'charming' personality?" a familiar voice came from beind.  
  
She whipped around to find Vegeta leaning against the wall, staring intensely at her.  
  
"I wasn't...I mean, I was just..." she stammered nervously.   
  
"Spit it out, girl," he demanded.   
  
Marron folded her arms, fed up with his attitude. "I came on my father's behalf. I didn't think it would hurt talking to Bulma to see if she wouldn't change her mind."  
  
"I thought I told you to mind your own business."  
  
"I don't respond to threats, especially from you." Marron replied belligerently. She would not be intimidated by him.   
  
"If you insist on imposing yourself, I will have to do something to rectify the situation," he said huskily.  
  
"Another veiled threat Vegeta? Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Take it as you wish. Don't say I didn't warn you," he replied, before sauntering off.  
  
Marron didn't like the sound of that one bit.  
  
  
  
One week passed since her last encounter with Vegeta, and so far he had done nothing. Marron was convinced that he was just bluffing to make her nervous. She wouldn't put it past him. It wasn't until two weeks later that she was in for a rude surprise.  
  
"You're firing me?" she asked her boss incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kuri, but I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."  
  
The words rang in Marron's ears as she sat back against the park bench after being given the bad news. It wasn't fair. After working for 4 years at Matsuma Textiles, the idiots in charge had decided to cut back on several departments, starting with hers! The news had come from out of the blue, with no warning whatsoever. It would have hurt less if she had seen it coming.   
  
"Oh well, no sense crying over spilt milk."   
  
Things like this happened all the time. She would just have to pick herself up and start all over again. At least she wasn't concentrating on Vegeta anymore.  
  
  
  
"Hi, you've reached Marron Kuri's number. Either I'm not home, or I don't want to answer the phone. In either case, please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Beep!  
  
"Marron, it's Bra. Pick up the phone, so I know you're still alive."  
  
"I'm still here," Marron said, picking up the receiver.   
  
"Oh good. I was getting worried. How's the job hunting going?"   
  
"I start at Tsuruta Corps. tomorrow."  
  
"That's great! This calls for a celebration."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Pizza and a movie? Trunks is paying."  
  
"Did he say that?"  
  
"Well, not in so many words."  
  
"Not in ANY words," Trunks voice suddenly interrupted on the other line.  
  
"Trunks! Get off the phone!" Bra yelled.  
  
Marron chuckled to herself. She could use some amusement after the week she had.   
  
"Okay, count me in."  
  
"Great! We'll pick you up in about an hour."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
"I swear, I am NEVER going out with you two again," Marron vowed for the tenth time since Trunks, Goten, Marron, Pan and Bra came back from the movies. The group entered the living room of CC mansion after an interesting evening.  
  
"What?" Goten asked in mock innocence.  
  
"You can't go anywhere with these two," Pan agreed.   
  
"All we did was make some friendly conversation," Trunks said, backing up his friend.  
  
"Yeah, with every girl you set your eyes on," Bra corrected, hitting her older brother behind his head. Goten was becoming such a bad influence on Trunks.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, cut it out, Bra!"   
  
"What about you and Pan? You two were just as bad."  
  
"When?" the two younger girls responded at the same time.  
  
Goten pretended to be Bra, and batted his eyelashes in flirtatious manner. Of course, he was overdoing it.   
  
"Oh my, could you help me pick up my handkerchief, you big strong hunk of a man?"  
  
Trunks played along and flexed his muscles like a wrestler and replied, "Duh...sure lady. You look real purty."  
  
"We didn't do that!" Pan protested hotly.  
  
While they continued to bicker, Marron left to use the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Just her luck, she had to pass by the gravity room where Vegeta was training. Against her better judgement, she stopped and peered around the corner discretely, making sure she was hidden.  
  
He was practicing under 800 g's, releasing some of the pent up rage and frustration out of his system. Marron had to admit that he was the most determined man she had ever known. He was constantly pushing himself to the limit and even over his limits. It was a credit to his endurance and willpower.  
  
Her eyes were riveted to his finely sculptured and toned body, as every muscle and sinew rippled with every punch and jab. His intensity only made him all the more irresistible.   
  
He stopped and went over to the controls to shut off the gravity, slinging a towel over his sweaty shoulders.   
  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to stare?" he asked with his back still turned to her.  
  
Marron stepped back automatically. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. She forgot about how Saiyajins had sensitive hearing.  
  
"I was just leaving," she replied, turning to leave.   
  
"Not so fast, girl."  
  
She turned around abruptly and walked into the room.  
  
"My name is MARRON," she replied angrily.  
  
"Whatever. Trunks mentioned that you have found other employment."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I have. I was laid off from my previous job. Why should you care?"  
  
He turned around and gave her an evil smirk. "I just wished I could have seen the look on your face when you got fired."  
  
"You'd really like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I would. I guess I'll just have to be satisfied, knowing that I was the one who got you fired."  
  
Marron stared at her tormentor in complete shock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's amazing the results you can achieve with a little 'friendly' persuasion. I told you to stay out of my business. Next time, you will learn not to cross me."  
  
"I can't believe you did this. What kind of monster are you?"  
  
With lightning speed, he closed the gap between them and slammed both of his hands past her head, to pin her against the wall, sealing off any route of escape. His patience had worn thin.  
  
"The kind that could easily break you in half, if I wanted to."  
  
Marron refused to back down in submission, and lifted up her chin defiantly.  
  
"Go ahead. It would just show your true colors. Tell me Vegeta, does it give you pleasure to threaten defenseless women with violence?"  
  
Vegeta was momentarily silenced. He had never laid a violent hand to any female, no matter how annoying they were. But this insignificant wench had pushed him to his limits.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she taunted.  
  
His eyes glittered dangerously, as his hand wandered to the curve of her cheek. She was even softer than he imagined.  
  
Marron flinched at his touch, not from fear, but from the sensation she was feeling. His touch sent a surge of electricity through her body. Before she could react, his head bent down and covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. She put her hands against his chest to push him away, but the moment she felt his warm flesh beneath her fingers, she lost control of her senses. The intoxicating smell of his sweaty body tickled her nostrils as she inhaled his male scent. She closed her eyes and melted against him.  
  
"WHAT AM I DOING?!" her mind screamed.  
  
Marron tore herself away from him and ran down the hallway as fast as she could until she bumped into a solid wall of flesh. A pair of strong arms steadied her. "Marron, are you okay?"  
  
"Goten! I'm so glad to see you. I...I need to go home. Can you give me a lift?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm really not feeling well," she replied lamely.   
  
Marron's heart beat unevenly as she left the house. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that Vegeta had kissed her, or that she enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo 7/22/02 


	3. No Turning Back

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic.   
Okay, things get a little intense here. It gets just a little 'lemony'. Is it me or is it hot in here? Anyway here's the next installment. Thanks again for the encouragement. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3: NO TURNING BACK  
  
  
Vegeta leaned his head back against the tree trunk as he stared up into the night sky. What in Kami's name had made him kiss Marron?  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled to himself, and slammed the tree trunk with the back of his fist, causing pieces of bark to fly in all directions. He was getting too old for this. He never would have allowed any female, let alone a weakling like Krillin's brat, to affect him this much. She wasn't even fully human. The only other woman who managed to get under his skin was Bulma. But this time it was different. His mind kept seeing images of the beautiful blonde woman with haunting blue eyes who dared to defy him so blatantly. It was as if she knew she was asking for trouble by getting in his way, and still went ahead with it.   
  
He smiled begrudgingly. He couldn't help but admire the way she got in his face and told him off even though she was about a foot shorter than he was. Her face had shown no fear. She was a far cry from the reaction he had expected of the little crybaby who used to always hide behind her father whenever Vegeta was around.  
  
He used to feel that way about Bulma, but those feelings were long gone. Now that the Earth was at relative peace, he had to deal with the aspects of "normal" life day in and day out. He still didn't know what that meant. The urge for combat still surged through his veins like a lifeforce. They were too powerful to ignore. And settling down with a family had not changed that. Regardless of the circumstances, he had an obligation to remain faithful to his current mate. For what it was worth, he still had his honor to uphold.  
  
  
  
The gentle island winds blew through Marron's hair as she sat on the beach on Kame Island looking at the sunset. She stared at the warm blue waters as it lapped up the surf and back in rhythmic motion. Why couldn't Vegeta be as predictable? She couldn't understand him at all. One minute he was making her life miserable. The next she knew, he was kissing her and she had kissed him back. In the short span since she had returned, he managed to turn her world upside down, without much effort.  
  
"This has got to stop," she thought to herself. She wasn't about to let the former Saiyajin prince dictate her actions anymore. She had to know once and for all, if he had any feelings for her, besides contempt. It was time she took matters into her own hands.  
  
  
  
"This better be important," Vegeta commented, as he landed on the island.  
  
"Thank you for coming Vegeta," Marron replied in a neutral tone. Her parents and the rest of her extended family had gone off to get supplies leaving her alone on the island. It had been a perfect opportunity to meet with him privately.  
  
"Spare me the pleasantries and get to the point."  
  
"Why did you kiss me the other night?" she asked point-blank.  
  
If he was taken by surprise by her fowardness, it didn't show on his face. Instead, he folded his arms over each other across his chest.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. It was the only way I could get you to shut up. Why would I have any interest in a jinzouningen?"  
  
"For your information, I am half-cyborg."  
  
"So? It doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't waste my time on you."  
  
Well, at least she got her answer. "That goes DOUBLE for me. So we are agreed then. You will respect my space and I will respect yours."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Marron offered her hand out as a symbol of their agreement. He stared at it briefly before taking it in his. She noticed that Vegeta was holding her hand longer than she expected, and pulled it away quickly.  
  
"Don't let me keep you," she replied, trying to keep her voice in a level tone. Marron had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to use her weakness against her, if he knew how his presence affected her.   
  
His face wore the same mask of emotion as he stared at her. She had worn a powder blue short sleeved summer dress that was nipped at the bustline and fell in soft folds along her thighs. With the sea breeze wafting through her blonde hair, she looked like a goddess. He wondered if Marron knew just how desireable she had become. If they had been on Vegetasei, he would have taken her right there and then. It took every ounce of self control not follow through with his thoughts. Instead, he powered up and took off before he made a very big mistake.  
  
Marron just stared after him in confusion.  
  
  
  
"So Marron, who's taking you to the gala tomorrow night?" Pan asked two weeks later, leaning her arms against the countertop of Marron's kitchen. She handed the younger girl a plate of sweetcakes and sat down on the stool opposite of her.  
  
"You mean the one Capsule Corps is giving? I was going to go by myself."  
  
Pan almost choked on her morsel of food. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"It is okay nowadays, Pan," Marron replied calmly.  
  
"I know that. I'm just surprised, that no one's asked you yet."  
  
"Who said no asked me?"  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"I just didn't want to go out with any of them." It wasn't necessary to delve in too deeply into her reasons for wanting to go by herself.  
  
"Okay Marron, Who's the guy?" Pan asked perceptively.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who's the guy you're hung up on? You're hiding something. I can tell."  
  
"I am NOT hung up on any guy."  
  
"Yeah, right. Fine, don't tell me. But you know I'll find out eventually."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Marron muttered under her breath. "So, how's Bra doing?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"She says she's okay, but I can tell she's really hurting inside. That's why she's been going out every night to get away from everything."  
  
Marron felt a twinge of guilt. Did she have the right to feel the way she did towards Vegeta, knowing how it would hurt Bra? Not to mention Bulma.   
  
"It must be tough," was all she could say in response.  
  
"My dad says that once Vegeta has his mind made up he never changes it."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute."  
  
"Say, why don't we take turns keep Bra company tomorrow night? It'll take her mind off her troubles?"  
  
"Great idea. I'm with you all the way."  
  
  
  
Marron craned her neck above the crowds in the grand ballroom of the Satan Plaza Hotel to see if she could spot anyone she knew. It was impossible to make heads or tails with all the people gathered in one place. Music and laughter filled the air as throngs of guests poured into the main ballroom. She had been temporarily relieved of her sitting duties and was just glad to have the opportunity of resting her weary feet from standing most of the night, even if it was for a few seconds.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a purpled haired man asked her. Her eyes lit up immediately.  
  
"Trunks! I thought I'd never find someone I knew in this melee."  
  
"Does that mean you'll dance with me?" he replied smiling at his childhood friend.  
  
"Sure," she said taking his outstretched hand. "Just don't step on my feet like last time."  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"  
  
"Never," she replied smiling sweetly.  
  
"You look nice tonight Marron," he complimented, as he expertly navigated her around the room.   
  
"That's a first. You never compliment on how I look."  
  
"You've never looked that nice before," replied impishly, noticing how well she filled out the black halter top dress she wore for the occassion.  
  
She promptly stepped on his foot, by 'accident' of course, causing him to yelp in pain.  
  
"You did that on purpose," he growled.  
  
"Did I? My mistake."  
  
"You're lucky we're friends, Marron. Or else I'd drop you in the pool."  
  
"Is...um, everything still the same at home?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah," he answered wearily. If anything, things have gotten worse. Now, my parents don't even bother to talk to each other at all, even when they're in the same room."  
  
On impulse, she gave him a friendly hug to comfort her longtime friend. He wrapped his arms around her in response, grateful to have someone to share his burden with. This did not go unnoticed. Vegeta had been hiding among the shadows, watching them from a distance. His eyes turned to a dark obsidian hue glaring with anger and unspoken jealousy.   
  
"Thanks for the dance, Mr. President."  
  
"Anytime. I'll catch you later."  
  
Marron was about to make her way back to Pan and Bra before she was intercepted midway by none other than Vegeta. Her eyes reflected surprise. She had never seen Vegeta in formal attire before. To be quite frank, the sight of him in a custom tailored shirt and slacks took her breath away.   
  
"I want a word with you," he said tersely.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"Outside."  
  
Before she could protest, he went out to the deck, expecting her to follow.  
  
"Well, since you asked sooo nicely," she muttered sarcastically, following him outside.  
  
"You summoned, your majesty?"  
  
"What is your business with my son?"  
  
"I believe you should be asking Trunks that."  
  
"I'm asking YOU."   
  
"Trunks and I are 'friends'," she replied cautiously, leaving him to interpret her remark.   
  
"Yes, I noticed," he said silkily. "Let there be no misunderstanding. You are not to see him any longer, do you understand?"  
  
"Why?" she demanded angrily.   
  
"He has better things to do than to associate with the likes of someone like you."  
  
"I thought we had an agreement to respect each other's space. Or is that another one of your rules you conveniently dismiss when it suits you?"  
  
Could it be possible that Vegeta was actually jealous of his own son? Impossible. He was only doing this to aggravate her. Oh, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up for revenge. This would teach him a lesson he would soon not forget.   
  
"What's the matter Vegeta? Does it bother you seeing us together?" she asked in a husky voice, walking closer to him as she spoke, letting her hips sway gently as she walked. Her eyes never left his face. "Does it bother you when Trunks holds me close enough so that I can feel his heart beating against mine?"   
  
Marron then came close enough to him so that her lips were just a breath away from his, taunting and teasing him as she spoke. His face wore the same expression, but she could tell from the look in his eyes, that her proximity was clearly affecting him. Excellent.  
  
"Don't play with fire, unless you want to get burned," he warned.  
  
She reached up on tiptoe and leaned over to his ear. "Let me give you a warning of my own. Trunks and I have been friends for a long time. And we're going to continue being friends until we're old and gray. If you don't like it, TOUGH."   
  
She smiled a satisfied cat-like grin before turning abruptly to go back to the party.   
  
  
  
  
Marron yawned tiredly as she entered her apartment later that night and dumped her high heels half hazardly to the floor, before collapsing onto the sofa face foward. It must have been 2 AM. She suddenly awoke from her hazy state when she heard a rustling coming from the adjoining room. The window had been pried open as the night air whistled through the curtains.   
  
She quickly got up and tiptoed along the wall, for fear that the prowler was still in the apartment. Her fear was confirmed when she noticed the silhoutte of a man standing near the window.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself!" she demanded.  
  
"Is that any way to greet a guest?" a deep voice came from the shadows, as he walked foward.  
  
"Vegeta?!" she asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared me half to death. And how did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"I followed you here. Locks are really unnecessary especially for a Saiyajin."  
  
"You have exactly 5 seconds to explain why you're here, before I throw you out."  
  
He snorted at her threat. "Like you could ever do that."  
  
Her eyes glittered angrily. "DON'T tell me what I can or can't do. I thought I made that clear tonight."  
  
"There is one thing that needs clarification. And I'm not leaving until I get an answer from you."  
  
"Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down to claim her lips passionately. Marron was too stunned to react. The last time he kissed her, it had been out of anger. Now, she didn't know what to think. She felt herself quickly lose resistance when his hands slid down her arms to wind them around her waist, bringing her against the length of his torso. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pressing her body even closer to his, and began to kiss him back with a fire of her own.   
  
Vegeta took advantage of the situation by delving his tongue into her mouth to taste the inner sweetness. Marron sighed in pleasure as his lips trailed along the smooth skin of her throat, gently caressing the most sensitive areas with his tongue. She threw back her head to allow him better access, which he was all too willing to oblige. This was sheer madness and she knew it was wrong, but she neither had the strength or willpower to deny him any longer.   
  
His hand slid along the curve of her waist before moving up her ribcage to rest itself on her breast and let his thumb tease the bud to hardness, causing her to moan and pull his head closer to her body. His other hand wandered to the curve of her inner thigh through the slit of her dress and rested itself between her legs. Marron's breath caught in her throat as spasms of raw pleasure coursed through her veins.   
  
His lips left her skin as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I think I've got my answer."   
  
Marron smiled and kissed him with an equal passion.  
  
He lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where they made love all through the night. Marron knew there would be consequences they would have to face, but just for tonight, Vegeta was hers and hers alone.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo 7/26/02 


	4. When the Morning Comes

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic.   
  
Somebody throw me a bucket of ice water after that last chapter. Okay, I'm calm.   
Vegeta and Marron have finally given into their passions, but what's in store for them now?  
Sorry for the wait. I'm writing 2 fanfics at once and it's been a pain to juggle them at the same time. Anywho, here's the next installment. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 4: WHEN THE MORNING COMES  
  
  
Marron slowly fluttered her eyelashes open as she adjusted to the sun's rays as morning filtered into the room through the blinds. She looked over to her side and found it empty. It was no surprise to her.  
  
"Vegeta must have already left," she thought with a twinge of disappointment. It was just like him to do something like that.  
  
She leaned back against the pillows and put her forearm over her head as she stared up at the ceiling.   
  
"Well, Marron, you've really done it this time."   
  
Last night had been incredible. She had never done anything so reckless before in her life. She still couldn't believe that she slept with Vegeta, a man who by all rights, was all wrong for her. They were complete opposites in every way. So why did it feel so right?  
  
Marron closed her eyes, remembering how Vegeta had shown her what lovemaking was all about. Her experience had been very limited, being subjected to an isolated existence on Kame Island for a majority of her life. But last night, their lovemaking had almost been primal as they both gave into their lustful desires, each taking turns being the dominant partner and in the process driving them both to the edge of ecstasy. What was it about Saiyajins that made them so irresistible?   
  
A warm pair of lips pressed against hers, making her jump back in surprise.  
  
"Vegeta...I thought you left," she replied nervously and pulled the sheet up to her chest, self-consciously. He had come out of the shower bare-chested and clad in his slacks from the previous night.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her sudden shyness and answered huskily, with a purposeful look in his coal black eyes, "I'm still hungry."  
  
He bent down to kiss her lips and weaved his hand through her gold-spun hair, keeping her prisoner to his gentle onslaught, as he expertly teased her mouth open to drink her nectar. Marron laced her hands through his spiky hair and kissed him back, entwining her tongue with his. She was about to give into her to her desires again, until she suddenly broke off the kiss.  
  
"What's the matter?" he demanded.  
  
"We can't do this," she answered a little breathlessly, having a sudden attack of guilt.  
  
"You weren't saying that last night," he reminded her, making her blush slightly.  
  
"I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it," she admitted. "But this can't go on. It isn't right."  
  
"Who's to say what is right or wrong?" he answered pragmatically.  
  
"Let's be realistic. It would never work between us. Besides, what would everyone think?"  
  
"Do you really think I give a damn of what ANYONE thinks?"   
  
Marron lowered her gaze. "Not even your children?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her briefly. His thoughts were unreadable as she tried to search his eyes for an answer. He finally got up from the bed and walked over to the window.  
  
Marron could sense the inner struggle he was facing. All his life, he had done whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences. Now, he had his children to consider. She knew that Bra and even Trunks, held a special place in his heart, even though he never revealed that side of his personality. She valued them too much as her friends to hurt them like this by continuing on with this.  
  
She came up to him and curled her arms around his shoulders from behind and rested her cheek against his back.   
  
"Is this what you really want?" he asked.   
  
"If if it were up to me, I'd throw you back on the bed and have my way with you until you cried for mercy," she replied half-jokingly, making the Saiyajin prince laugh in spite of himself.   
  
"But it's not up to me. You know that I'm right, Vegeta."  
  
He turned around and looked deeply into her blue eyes. "Do you have any regrets?"  
  
"No," she answered without hesitation. "I only wish the circumstances were different. You'd better go. They'll wonder where you are."  
  
Even as she spoke, she had difficulty saying the words.   
  
He gathered the remnants of his clothes and left her apartment...back to his family. Marron hugged herself, as if to bring herself out of her reverie. It was time to face the real world again. A world without Vegeta in it.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry for ruining the presentation today Mrs. Ito," Marron apologized to her supervisor, while lying on the divan in her office. "I don't why I suddenly felt so dizzy. I'm usually very healthy."  
  
The older woman patted her hand gently. "That's all right Marron. Everyone understood when I told them your condition."  
  
"My condition?" she repeated in confusion. "What condition?"  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"I'm not dying or anything like that, am I?"  
  
"Quite the contrary. You're pregnant."  
  
"I'M WHAT?!!!"   
  
"I thought you knew. The nurse confirmed it after your examination. You're about four weeks along."  
  
Marron put a hand over her eyes, as she let this revelation sink into her brain. She should have realized something was wrong the minute her clothes began to feel snug around her waist. She had been so busy the past few weeks with work as she tried to keep her mind off her personal problems, namely trying to forget about Vegeta. She had just dismissed her sudden lack of energy and physical condition due to stress. But she never thought that she was pregnant. Dear Kami, she was pregnant with Vegeta's child!  
  
"Would you like to go home dear? You look like you could use some rest."  
  
"Thank you. I think I will."  
  
Marron spent the next hour walking aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn't that she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of having a baby. There was nothing more in the world that would make her happier. But there was also no way the child's identity could be hidden. The thing that worried her the most was Vegeta's reaction. Would he even believe that it was his? By the time she reached her apartment, she was still as confused as ever.  
  
Marron pressed her answering machine automatically, after plopping down gently on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Marron, it's Trunks. Where have you been hiding yourself? Under water? Just called to see how you're doing. We miss you around here. Give me a call back."   
  
She leaned foward and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she whispered.  
  
"About what?" a familiar voice came from behind.  
  
Marron whipped around and saw Vegeta standing against the wall with his arms crossed over each other. She quickly put on a facade of indifference, trying to appear calm and collected.  
  
"I'd ask how you got in here, but I know it would be useless. Would you mind telling me what you're doing here?"  
  
He frowned as he surveyed her appearance. "You look different."  
  
"You haven't seen me in weeks. Of course I look different. And you haven't answered my question."  
  
Vegeta sensed the tiny spark of a ki coming from her. It was so faint that he didn't detect it when she first entered her apartment. Only a Saiyajin of his training and background would have noticed.  
  
"You're with child," he stated flatly. "Don't bother denying it."  
  
She slowly got up and walked up to him. "And what if I was?" she challenged. "Would it bother you that it might not be yours?"  
  
His eyes flared angrily at the possibility that she might have been with another man, but then smiled knowingly. He had to give the girl credit.  
  
"Nice try, but you would never do that. Not after you were with me."  
  
"You're very full of yourself aren't you?" she scoffed.  
  
"I'm not so dumb as to realize that your 'current situation' happens to coincide with the last time we spent the night together."  
  
Damn. He was too clever for his own good. "You still haven't told me why you're here," she asked.  
  
He looked at her with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"No," she stated emphatically.  
  
"I've had to wait long enough, girl," he replied sweeping her into his arms so that she had to hang onto to him to keep from falling, and ground his lips against hers. He thought he could forget about Marron and put her out his mind. But the truth was that he couldn't. He sure as hell didn't lack for trying.  
  
Marron managed to gather enough strength to push him away angrily. "I am NOT your sex toy, Vegeta!" She wanted more from him than just sex. But with Vegeta, she would never be able to obtain it.  
  
"You could have fooled me," he replied silkily.  
  
"If you expect me to let you waltz in here any time you want, just to appease your libido, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Is that a challenge? Because if it is, I warn you, I never lose."  
  
"Don't you have to go back to your FAMILY?" she threw back in his face.   
  
"You're carrying my child now. That makes you a part of my family."  
  
"And are you also going to help me raise it?" she challenged. "We've already been through this before, remember? Do me a favor and just leave me alone."  
  
He leaned dangerously close to her.  
  
"As long as you are with child, we will ALWAYS be connected. Whether you like or not," he stated firmly, and then left through the window.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta," Marron whispered in frustration.  
  
  
  
Marron was lying down on her sofa trying to get some rest as she was reading a book on pregnancy. An icepack rested lazily on her forehead.  
  
"Pregnancy can be a very beautiful time in a woman's life, but some women may experience dizziness and nausea," she quoted from the book and waited for the next wave of queasiness to pass, before answering, "No kidding."  
  
She wondered if ChiChi, Bulma, and Videl all suffered from the same symptoms she was experiencing now. The doorbell suddenly rang, making her head ache. She shuffled gingerly to the door, trying not to move too quickly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The Easter Bunny. Come on, Marron open up," Trunks answered impatiently.  
  
"Hold your horses," she said as she opened the door. "What do you want Trunks?"  
  
"You don't look so good. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"It's just the flu bug. I'll be fine with a little rest," she replied quickly.   
  
"I tried calling you at your office, but your boss said that you had taken sick leave. I was worried since we hadn't heard from you in a while. What's up?"  
  
"I told you. It's the flu."   
  
Marron felt lightheaded again and was about to collapse when Trunks caught her in his arms. She didn't protest when he carried her to her bed.   
  
"You want level with me?" he asked giving her a glass of water.  
  
"I can't," she replied softly. Now was not the time to tell Trunks about the baby.  
  
"Can't or won't? We've always been up front with each other. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Stay out of it Trunks," she warned him.  
  
"Fine. But you know I won't give up until I find out."  
  
"Shouldn't you be more worried about other things?" she asked, trying to divert his attention.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like your parents for example?"  
  
He became very still. "My father and mother broke up."  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. Why hadn't Vegeta mentioned it to her earlier? Could it be possible that he had chosen to be with her? That would have explained his comment about waiting for her long enough. She should have been thrilled with the prospect, but the look on Trunks' face immediately made her heart sink. She was torn between doing the right thing and following her heart.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say."   
  
"There's not much you CAN say. He and Mom decided to finally end the fighting once and for all."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"About two weeks ago. He's been living in my summer home in Ginger Town."  
  
Her curiousity got the better of her. "Alone?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he answered, looking at her curiously. "He's still my father. I just can't leave him out in the street without a place to live."  
  
"How's Bra?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. From the outside, she seems to have accepted their decision. But I'm sure it can't be easy for her."  
  
"Or for you either," Marron finished quietly. "I know how much you wanted them to reconcile."  
  
"I guess money can't buy everything," he replied bitterly. "I'm sorry Marron. I keep dumping all my problems on you. I'll see you when you're feeling better."   
  
He was about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"Trunks..." she began nervously. He looked at her with so much pain in his eyes. She sighed inwardly. "Never mind."  
  
  
  
  
Marron surveyed the grounds of Trunks summer home looking for Vegeta. She came looking for answers that only he could give her. She made her way through the fields until she reached a clearing. He was leaning against a small boulder looking out at the horizon in deep thought.   
  
He must have sensed her presence, because at that moment he lifted up his head and saw her.  
  
She walked purposefully over to him, his eyes never leaving her.  
  
"Trunks told me you left Bulma. Is that true?" she asked softly.  
  
"Trunks has a big mouth," he retorted in his usual fashion.  
  
"Is it because of me?"  
  
"You flatter yourself, girl."  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "Can't you ever say my name?"  
  
"I only do it because I know it annoys you." He was silent for a moment. "How is the child?"  
  
Marron patted her abdomen gently. "She's doing just fine."  
  
"My child will be a boy," he said determinedly.  
  
"What's wrong with it being a girl? You had Bra, didn't you?"  
  
"Call it intuition."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Vegeta," she reminded him.   
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want the truth. No more hiding behind false pretences. I think you owe me that much."  
  
"I don't owe anything to anyone," he corrected her.  
  
"Let me make it easier for you. Do you still want me?"   
  
His eyes went over her body, as he remembered every soft curve. Marron felt herself blush under his scrutiny.  
  
"Okay, I think we've established that point." She went up to him and leaned her hands on his chest. "But I want more from you, Vegeta. I want to share more than your body. I want to share your mind, and your soul as well. I'm willing to wait for however long it takes. I just want to be with all of you."  
  
"I can't do those kinds of things. It's not me," he admitted.  
  
"I'm not asking you to be some sort of superhero. After all, you're far from perfect," she teased and gasped as his steel band arms encircled her waist squeezing her gently, but not hard enough to hurt her.  
  
"What you see is what you get. Either you accept me as I am, or not at all."  
  
"Hmm. That's just what I would expect to hear from you," she replied bemusedly. Maybe it was enough. After all, that's what attracted her to him in the first place. "I missed you," she said in a sultry voice.  
  
He smiled and began to unbutton her shirt. "How much did you miss me?"  
  
She slid her hands underneath his tank top to feel his smooth muscular chest and leaned forward to kiss him, letting her tongue caress his perfectly sculpted lips. He slowly lowered her onto the grass and soon began their dance of passion.  
  
  
  
  
Marron hummed to herself for no particular reason as she finished washing the dishes in her apartment. After spending a blissful night in Vegeta's arms, she couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded. When it came to Vegeta, her common sense went right out the window.  
  
She felt a sudden twinge of pain, causing her to grip the edge of the sink for support. "Must have been something I ate." These little twinges had been ocurring often within the last few days and they seemed to be getting stronger. She would have to go see a doctor about this.  
  
The doorbell peeled insistently, making her forget her momentary discomfort. That was strange. Vegeta never used the doorbell. He usually came through the window.  
  
"You're early. I wasn't..." she said, opening the door. Marron stopped abruptly when she saw that it wasn't who she was expecting.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His eyebrows were furrowed angrily, "Expecting someone else?"   
  
Marron cursed silently to herself. Damn. He knew.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
A/N: Ain't I a devil? Coming up next, the confrontation.   
  
  
Written by: Babboo 8/5/02 


	5. Yesterday's Dreams

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic.   
  
This chapter will be packed with drama, at least I hope it will. Trunks knows everything, or does he? Hang on to your seats, 'cuz we're in for a bumpy ride! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 5: YESTERDAY'S DREAMS  
  
  
"Where is he?" Trunks demanded angrily, forcing his way into her apartment.  
  
"He's not here," she replied softly, closing the door behind him. She saw no point in denying anything now. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I had a private detective follow you yesterday."  
  
He ignored the look of shock on her face. "I told you that I wouldn't give up until I found out what you were hiding. How could you, Marron? How could you do something like this?" he asked in shock and anger. "He's my father for god's sake."  
  
"It just happened, Trunks. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you."  
  
"How noble of you," he scoffed sarcastically. "Tell me, did you get your kicks making a fool of me while I told you how much I was hurting? Did you run back to my father and have a good laugh at my expense? You were sooo convincing, telling me how sorry you were and how much you wanted them to get back together. What a joke," he said bitterly.  
  
"It wasn't like that, Trunks!" she denied vehemently. "You know that I would never do that to you on purpose."  
  
"I don't think I even know you anymore Marron. How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months?"  
  
"Whatever you may think, I didn't plan any of this. We've only been together once since last night. I was the one who insisted that we shouldn't see each other any more. I knew he didn't want to hurt you and Bra, so I told him to go back to Bulma."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Face it, you may have told him to go back to us, but you sure didn't waste anytime seeing him again once you found out that he and my mom broke up."  
  
Marron placed her arms protectively over her abdomen, subconciously. "I'm sorry it happened this way, but I won't be sorry for caring about Vegeta."  
  
"Just like you 'CARED' about me?" he retorted.   
  
"It was never about you. I fought like hell, trying to deny that I had any feelings for your father. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't deny it anymore than I could stop breathing."  
  
"I don't get it. You were always the good one, Marron. How could you sleep with my own father? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt my family?"  
  
Something inside Marron snapped. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or the fact that she resented Trunks giving her the riot act. She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't partly to blame, but she would be damned if she let her less than perfect, friend judge her.   
  
"I deserve to find happiness and to be loved, just as much as anyone else. The fact that I was always the 'good one' is irrelevant. I've already explained my actions to you, and I resent YOU coming here and judging me. I know what I did was wrong, and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting the way it happened. But that doesn't give you the right to tell me to how to run my life. And frankly Trunks, I'm getting tired of your bullying tactics. It doesn't work on me anymore like when we were kids."  
  
"DO you actually think my father loves you?" he answered disdainfully. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"I know that he cares for me, in his own way," she said softly. It was a start. "I've known your father all my life Trunks. And I know what I'm getting into."  
  
"Do you? I hope you do, because all you'll end up being is his whore."  
  
Marron wasted no time in crossing the distance between them and slapped him hard across the cheek, with all the strength in her body.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" she hissed angrily. "Now, get out, before I throw you out."  
  
Trunks slowly lifted up his head and smirked at her, just like his father.   
  
"I only have one last thing to say before I go. My father left my mother for you. What makes you think that he won't leave you for someone else?" he replied silkily, letting the full weight of his words sink in.  
  
Marron's eyes stung with unshed tears, as she tried to hold them back. She had always been afraid of that possiblity, but hearing her fears and insecurites like this hurt her to the core. She couldn't say anything in response, and Trunks knew it, as he left her apartment.  
  
Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through her lower abdomen as she doubled over and collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. Throughout her fight with Trunks, the pain she had experienced earlier had been magnified ten times more. She struggled to pull herself up to get to the phone, but only succeeded in moving a couple of steps before falling back to the floor and soon gave in to the black void engulfing her, as she fainted from shock.  
  
  
  
Marron awoke to the smell of antiseptic and rubbing alcohol as she was urged awake by the sound of unfamiliar voices.   
  
"She's waking up," someone said in relief.  
  
"Miss Kuri, can you hear me?"  
  
She turned her head toward the voice, slowly focusing on the stranger to her right. Her throat felt dry and parched as she spoke.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a hospital. I am doctor Yamoto. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was just hit by a mack truck."  
  
"We were worried for a minute there. You gave us all quite a fright."  
  
"All I remember is having abdominal cramps and falling to the floor before I blacked out. Somehow I ended up here."  
  
"You'll be all right Miss Kuri. Your husband was worried that you wouldn't make it. He's been waiting all night to see you."  
  
"My husband?" she repeated in confusion.  
  
"I'll get him for you." The doctor became very quiet. "You'll want to be together at this difficult time."  
  
He and the nurse left just as Trunks entered the room. He slowly walked up to her bedside with a pained expression on his face. He couldn't even look her in the eye.   
  
"Trunks? You brought me here?"  
  
"I found you lying on the floor after you had passed out and brought you to the emergency room. You've been in surgery for most of the night. Marron, I...I..." he stammered.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't know how to tell you what I have to tell you."  
  
Marron stared at him briefly, before she began to realize what he was implying. She began to shake her head in denial, dreading what he was going to say. "No. No, it's not true."  
  
"Marron, the baby's gone," he blurted out. "You had a miscarriage."  
  
"You're lying Trunks! You're only doing this to get back at me," she replied angrily, refusing to believe that her child was dead.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.   
  
She began to resist him by pummeling her fists against his chest, trying to push him away from her.   
  
"No! It's not true! I hate you Trunks! I hate you for lying to me. How can you be so cruel? Is this your sick way of getting revenge?"  
  
He gently grabbed both her wrists to keep her from struggling, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Marron, listen to me! It's gone. It died inside of you. The doctors tried everything to save the baby, but there was nothing you or anyone else could do. I'd give up everything I had if I could change things, but I can't. I swear with all my heart, that's the truth."  
  
Her eyes welled up with hot tears as they cascaded down her cheeks, as she realized that it was all true. She had lost her little baby.   
  
Finally, she released her pain with an anguished cry as she buried her face against his chest, weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Kami, not my baby!" she repeated over and over again.  
  
Trunks just held her as she continued to mourn over her loss. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he shared her pain and sorrow. He had been so angry with Marron, his father, and himself. But he never wanted this to happen in a million years. If he had known she was pregnant, he wouldn't have upset her the way he did. It was his fault that Marron had the miscarriage.  
  
When she could cry no more tears, she finally laid back against the pillows and stared out the window as an eerie calmness had come over her.   
  
"Is this what you wanted, Trunks? To see me get the punishment I deserve?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No! Never!" he denied automatically.   
  
"Tell me, what was it? A boy? A girl?" she asked, still staring out the window, with a blank look in her eyes.  
  
He hesitated for a second, before telling her. "It was a boy," he replied in a somber voice.  
  
Marron closed her eyes to keep herself from crying again. "A boy...a son."  
  
"The doctor said that you can still have another child."  
  
"It won't replace the one I lost. I can't even wish him back now that the Dragonballs are gone."  
  
"I'm sorry Marron," he said contritely.   
  
"Please just go Trunks. I want to be alone."  
  
He nodded and left her alone with her thoughts.   
  
Vegeta had wanted a son so much. She wished he was here by her side to comfort her, but that was probably asking too much of him. Trunks had been right about one thing. Now that the baby was gone, there was nothing to keep him from leaving once he grew tired of her. Marron began to cry again until she fell asleep from exhaustion. She had been drained both physically and mentally throughout her ordeal.  
  
A lone figure stood outside of the window on the ledge watching her sleeping form. He knew that something was wrong immediately, when he felt the spark of his child's ki was gone. He had wanted to be the one to comfort her instead of his son, but his pride wouldn't allow him to follow his heart. Instead, he had stayed there all night watching over her, keeping a constant vigil.   
  
He crept into the room and slowly walked over to her. The light from the overhead lamp bathed her in a soft light, making her look like some sort of fallen angel. For one brief moment, he allowed the back of his fingers to softly trace over her cheek, as he wiped away the tears that stained her beautiful face. Marron stirred slightly, but remained in slumber. She looked so fragile like this. In that moment, he knew that the child they had lost had been a boy. Another son.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger and took off to deal with his own pain.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
A/N: It's so sad, ne? I was in tears as I wrote this section ;_;   
The pain of losing a loved one never leaves you. Trust me, I know first hand.   
  
Can Marron and Vegeta ever find their way back to each other? Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which may be the last. I'm not sure yet)  
Please forgive any errors on my part. I didn't have time to do any research.  
  
Written by: Babboo 8/14/02 


	6. Separate Lives

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"   
A V/M 'fic. Anything is possible.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic.   
  
The last chapter was so sad, but Marron is a survivor. After all, she is Juuhachigou's daughter. As always, thanks for the reviews and comments!  
  
  
Chapter 6: SEPARATE LIVES  
  
  
"You haven't touched any of your food Miss Kuri," the nurse chided lightly, as Marron continued staring out the window. Food was the furthest thing from her mind. "You have to get your strength back."  
  
"What's the point?" Marron answered quietly. "It's not like I'm eating for two any more."  
  
"You have to think of your family. Especially your husband," she continued, referring to Trunks.   
  
"He's NOT my husband," she replied harshly. "I'm on my own."   
  
She had not seen Vegeta at all since she woke up in the hospital. But then again, she shouldn't have expected him to. And although it would have been comforting to have him there with her to share their loss, she had to face this on her own.  
  
"In any case, you've got to eat, or else we'll have to hook you up with an I.V. tube."  
  
"I don't care," she said with an air of indifference. "Please take this away. I'd like to be alone now. "  
  
The nurse gave her a wary look, but respected her wishes and left.  
  
Marron got up gingerly and began to walk very carefully down the hallway until she reached the neo-natal unit. She leaned her forehead against the plexiglas as she stared wistfully at all the newborn babies in their little cribs. Some were sleeping peacefully while others were wailing insistently. A single tear trickled down her cheek. It was so hard to believe that her baby was gone. What was she going to do now?  
  
"You should be in bed," someone said in a soft voice.  
  
Marron lifted her head and saw her father, looking at her in concern. She didn't have to ask to know that he had found out about her condition.  
  
"Trunks told you, didn't he?"  
  
Krillin nodded his head and went over to her. "He came by this morning and told us what happened. Your mama is out trying to find Vegeta. Why didn't you tell us Marron-chan?"  
  
"What was I supposed to tell you? I slept with your best friend's husband and lost his baby?"   
  
"It would be a start. I won't lie to you and say that we're happy with what you've done, but we're still your parents. We will always love you no matter what happens."  
  
She turned to look back at the babies in the nursery. "I used to dream of finding someone and having a family of my own to love and cherish. I lost both in one day."  
  
Krillin's heart ached for his daughter and the grandchild he would never know. There wasn't anything he could do to make it better. And the mere thought made him want to cry. Marron had always held a special place in his heart. He was constantly trying to protect her, but he realized that despite all his good intentions, he still couldn't prevent her from getting hurt. It was just part of life, and he just had to accept it. She didn't need a lecture. She just needed someone to be there for her, no matter what the circumstances were, especially now.  
  
He held out his arms and held her as she clung tightly to him. No words were uttered, but the message he sent spoke volumes. It was exactly what Marron needed.  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, why won't you tell me what happened to Marron?" Bra demanded, as she hovered over Trunks' desk at Capsule Corps.   
  
He leaned back in his chair and threw back another shot of whiskey down his throat. The guilt he felt for causing Marron's miscarriage weighed heavily on his shoulders. How could he ever face her again?   
  
"Because it doesn't concern you," he answered, dismissively.  
  
"The HELL it doesn't! Marron is my friend and if there's something wrong with her, I deserve to know."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle the truth?"   
  
"I wish everyone would stop treating me like some pampered princess who needs to be sheltered from everything. I knew months ago that Mom and Dad were going to break up even before they did, but everyone thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm not a child anymore, Trunks."  
  
"Marron lost her baby last night."  
  
"Baby? What baby? If this is your idea of a joke, it's really in bad taste."  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking, Bra? Marron was pregnant. And Dad's the father."  
  
Bra quickly sat down in the chair before her legs gave out.  
  
"Dad...and Marron? I...I don't believe it." Not her best friend.  
  
"Well, believe it. Apparently it happened over a month ago."  
  
"When Mom and Dad separated," the younger half-saiyajin surmised.   
  
"You're taking this surprisingly well."  
  
Bra glared at her older brother in annoyance. "What did you expect me to do? Rant and rave like some lunatic?"   
  
Sure, she felt angry that her father had chosen to sleep with someone, while he was still with her mother, especially with someone so close to her. But Bra was old enough to realize now that sometimes, things didn't always work out the way people wanted it to.  
  
"Frankly, yes."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble. So...how did Marron lose the baby?" Bra asked quietly.  
  
"We were arguing after I found out about them. The next thing I knew, I found her passed out on the floor. She said later on that she had felt some abdominal cramps. I was too blind with anger to notice. I didn't know...I just didn't know."  
  
"Trunks, what are you saying?"  
  
"Don't you get it? It was my fault that she had the miscarriage."  
  
"You're being ridiculous. These kinds of things don't happen on the spur of the moment."  
  
"Well I certainly didn't help the situation, especially when she was so stressed out."  
  
Bra gave her brother a sympathetic look. "Don't blame yourself, Trunks. Sometimes, these things happen with no reason at all."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eyes again. She must hate me."  
  
"Give her some time. She's going to need all the support she can get. Um...does Mom know?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
He nodded his head slowly. "She was surprisingly calm, and seemed to accept the news. It was kind of scary. She didn't even get mad."  
  
"Mom and Dad have been at each other's throats for so long. I can't imagine what must be going through her mind right now."  
  
"If I were in her shoes, I'd be giving Dad hell."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you hate Dad?" Bra asked softly.  
  
"I will never forgive him for what he did," Trunks answered angrily. "How can you even take his side?"  
  
"I'm not on anyone's side! I just don't think we should judge anyone right now. He's still our father."  
  
"You WOULD defend him. He always let you get away with everything," he retorted bitterly.  
  
"That's not fair, Trunks! Put yourself in his shoes. He's just lost his child. Don't you think you could cut him a little slack?"  
  
"Don't you think I want to?" he answered quietly. "I don't hate him, Bra. I just can't betray Mom by taking his side in this. She's already been through enough, as it is."  
  
"It's not your battle to fight," she reminded him. "Mom wouldn't want you to do anything that was against your will, no matter what happens. Deep down, you know that I'm right."  
  
Trunks smiled reluctantly at his younger sister. "When did you become so wise?"  
  
"You think shopping is the only thing I ever do?"  
  
"I was beginning to wonder."  
  
"Do me a favor and think about what I said, okay?"  
  
"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try."  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the South Pacific, a quiet and peaceful morning was disturbed by an explosion that rocked a tiny deserted island.  
  
Vegeta released a barrage of charged ki blasts one after another until the giant boulder he was using as a target shattered into a million pieces. When he was finished, he was panting heavily and sweat poured from his face and neck.  
  
For the past week, he had done nothing, but blast everything in sight to deal with his pain. He didn't know how much losing his son would affect him as badly as it did. When Saiyajin warriors died, everyone felt the loss of their ki, but this was no ordinary warrior. This was the prince's heir. His son.  
  
In his lifetime, Vegeta had done more than his share of destroying. He had seen and experienced death on more than one occasion. But nothing could have prepared him for the loss of his own flesh and blood.   
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and let out a feral scream as his hair turned a brilliant yellow. The earth began to tremble beneath his feet with an unseen force, as pieces of rock and soil began to float upward. He concentrated all of his ki into forming an enormous globe of energy and released it all at once. All that was left in the aftermath was a huge crater that surrounded him. He dropped to his knees and began to pound the ground angrily with his bare fist.  
  
  
  
Juuhachigou shielded her eyes with her arms as the blast coming from the island caught her attention. She flew purposefully in the direction of the explosion. That could only come from someone with Vegeta's power level. When she landed, she found him back to his normal form, drained of most of his energy and looking worn and haggard. She had never seen him like this before.  
  
"What do you want?" he barked.  
  
"Marron lost the baby. Trunks told us EVERYTHING."  
  
Vegeta kept his back turned to her. "Aren't you going to say something? I know you're dying to."  
  
Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes. "My only child is in the hospital. I don't have time to deal with you right now," she responded coldly.  
  
"Then why are you even here?" he demanded.  
  
"I had this crazy notion that you cared. I'll never make THAT mistake again."  
  
"Leave me alone," he dismissed her rudely.  
  
"With pleasure. And if you ever come near my daughter again, I'll kill you myself," the cyborg warned, before taking off.  
  
"Irritating jinzouningen," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Not a day passed by that he didn't think about Marron. He would never forget the way she looked as she cried herself to sleep after finding out about the baby. Maybe in the divine universe, this was the retribution he was getting for all his past sins. If that was true, she was better off without him. If only he could convince himself of that.  
  
  
  
"Really Marron, you should be at home resting," her supervisor protested.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied abruptly.  
  
"But it's so soon after your..."  
  
"All the more reason to get back to work."  
  
Against the doctor's orders, she had checked herself out of the hospital early and threw herself into her work again. All she wanted to do was forget and try to regain some semblance of normality, whatever that was.   
  
"Okay. If you say so. You can leave those documents on my desk tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Ito. I'll have them there."  
  
When Marron was by herself, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She hated laying around in bed feeling sorry for herself. What was worse was having everyone pity her. It wouldn't bring back her baby.   
  
"Can I come in?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Marron opened her eyes and saw Bra standing in the doorway.   
  
"Bra, what are you doing here?"  
  
The younger girl closed the door and walked over the her desk and down.  
  
"I heard you left the hospital early. I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"I didn't know if you ever wanted to talk to me again."  
  
"Marron, I didn't come here to judge you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me Marron? I thought we were friends."  
  
"How could I come to you after what I did? You were the last person I ever wanted to hurt."  
  
"Did you think I would hate you?" Bra asked incredulously.   
  
"Why not? Trunks does."  
  
"He doesn't hate you. The truth is, he blames himself for what happened."  
  
Marron got up from her chair and walked over to the window.   
  
"Why DID this happen, Bra?" She was tired of searching for an answer. And she was tired of all the pain and sorrow.  
  
Bra went over to her friend and stood behind her. "I don't know," she answered in all honesty. "I don't think we'll ever know the answer to that. But I think it's time we started healing. I know that nothing I say or do will bring back the baby, but what I do know is that I don't want us to stop being friends."  
  
Marron turned around to hug her friend. "Thanks Bra."  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. President, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"I told you that I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"She won't leave unless you see her, sir," his assistant protested.  
  
"For crying out loud. All right, send her in."  
  
Trunks didn't look up when his visitor came into his office. "You better have a good reason for barging into my office like this."  
  
"Would an apology suffice?" Marron replied softly.  
  
His head shot up immediately. "Marron...I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"I know," she said walking over to him. "Please don't get up. This won't take long. I said some things to you the other night that were hateful and mean. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean any of it."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he admitted. "I said a couple of hateful things myself. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking it one day at a time. Well, that's all I wanted to say."  
  
She turned to leave, when he stopped her.  
  
"Marron, wait. I don't want it to end like this."  
  
Marron turned around slowly. "I don't think there's anything left to say."  
  
"I just want to know one thing. Do you love my father?" he asked point blank.  
  
She stared at Trunks for a long time before answering. There were so many reasons not to love Vegeta. But for every reason she could think of, she had another to counter it. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved him.  
  
"Yes, I love him," she answered quietly.  
  
Trunks leaned back in his chair and scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" she asked taking the note.  
  
"It's directions to the island where Dad is staying at. I think you'll find them easy to follow."  
  
Her head shot up in surprise. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"He's in bad shape. You're the only one can reach him, Marron. He needs you."  
  
"Vegeta has never needed anyone. I find it hard to believe that he needs me, of all people."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there? If you love him, like you say, you'll go after him," Trunks simply stated.   
  
For the first time in weeks, Marron felt a glimmer of hope.  
  
"I won't forget this, Trunks. Thank you," she replied gratefully. She knew how difficult it was for him to accept her relationship with his father. It would still take time, but for now, it was enough.  
  
Marron rushed to the door before stopping again.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Did I forget something?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Dr. Yamoto told me that if you hadn't brought me to the hospital when you did, I would have probably died along with the baby. Thanks for being such an annoying pest."  
  
He smiled in spite of himself. "Any time. We're friends right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Marron felt a renewed sense of purpose and resolve as she walked back to her apartment. She wasn't going to give up on Vegeta without a fight.   
  
"Watch out Vegeta, because here I come."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
A/N: Well, we're getting close to the end. All I have to say is, "Go get'em girl!"  
  
  
Written by: Babboo 8/26/02 


	7. A Time to Heal

"THE UNPARDONABLE SIN"

A Vegeta/Marron 'fic. Anything is possible.

Author's Note: All the characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I wrote the 'fic. 

Well, here we are folks. The last (sniff) chapter. Thank you so much for reading and especially to those who gave reviews! You are my inspiration! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. On with the show…

Chapter 7: A TIME TO HEAL

                Marron stepped out of the air car and shielded her eyes from the sun's rays as she surveyed the island where Vegeta was supposedly staying. There was no sign of Vegeta, but from the ravaged plantation and charred soil, there was no doubt that he was recently there.

                She took a deep breath before starting her search to find him. To be honest, she was a little nervous about how he would react to seeing her again. They had not seen each other since the last time they spent the night together…the night before her life would be changed forever. Everything had happened so quickly since then, that she barely had time to even think about what she was doing. Yes, she admitted to Trunks that she loved Vegeta, but there was still the tiniest seed of doubt that perhaps it wasn't enough. There were so many obstacles that still faced them. Maybe he would even reject her because of her miscarriage.

                Marron mentally shook herself out of her reverie. No, she came here with one purpose in mind. Either she would leave with Vegeta, or not at all. And she had no intention of leaving by herself.

                Meanwhile, Vegeta had just finished his morning workout and was about to take a dip in the ocean to cool off. All he had done since he arrived on the island was train and occasionally carve out a new piece of terrain, which was an inevitable consequence of his ki blasts. With his focus back on training, he wouldn't have to deal with his pain or the emptiness he felt. It was ridiculous to have such emotions, especially at his age. 

He frowned slightly in contemplation. It hadn't been easy to leave Bulma and his family behind. After all, he had spent almost half his life with her. But then again, he never thought that he would fall for Krillin's brat. Here he was, a man more than twice her age and galaxies apart, as far as their personalities and backgrounds were concerned, and yet despite his own resistance, she had managed to find her way into his heart. But he had convinced himself that she was better off without him and so he stayed away from her. It was no use brooding about it now. What's done is done.

Vegeta made his way to the beach and stopped immediately in his tracks when he saw a slender and petite blonde already submerged halfway in the water up to her waist. Could it be Marron?

Marron sensed Vegeta's presence and turned around to find him staring intently at her. She had tied the tails of her shirt around her waist leaving her midriff bare as her sarong skirt wrapped around the lower half of her body. His face showed no visible emotion, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell that he was clearly surprised by her presence there. 

She walked out of the surf and onto the beach until she was face to face with him. 

"You look awful," she said bluntly, as she surveyed his appearance. 

He looked like he hadn't eaten at all in days, as the bones on his face were very defined. There were shadows under his eyes, and it looked like he was nursing some very painful cuts and bruises. What had he been doing to himself? It was as if he was imposing some kind of self-punishment.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. It was more of an accusation, rather than a question. Marron wasn't affected in the least, and brushed it off easily.

"Believe it or not, I came to see you."

He frowned slightly. "We have nothing to discuss."

"Says you. Did you really expect me to let you walk out of my life just like that?" she replied, snapping up her fingers.

"You're wasting your time, girl. Do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone," he barked and walked past her towards the water.

Marron's hands balled into tight fists angrily. He certainly was going out of his way to push her out of his life. She abruptly turned around. "If you think that I'm going to let you just wa…" 

Her voice trailed off in distraction when she saw that he had stripped off every article of clothing and plunged into the warm water. She saw just enough to make her heart beat an uneven tempo. Damn. Now was NOT the time to be having these kinds of thoughts. After all, she had seen him like this on more than one occasion. She had to be strong. 

 Marron walked up to the edge of the water and waited there with her arms crossed over each other, until he emerged from his swim. He walked up to her unashamedly and began to suit up again, leaving his chest bare.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Not when I care about something, no," she answered as-a-matter-of-fact. "Just answer me this. Why are you trying so hard to push me away? Do you blame me for what happened to the baby?"

"What kind of question is that?" he retorted angrily.

                "An honest one," she answered softly.

                Vegeta just sat down on the sand and rested his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle in between his legs, as he stared out over the horizon.

                "I don't blame you," he answered softly.

                Marron sat down next to him. "If it's any consolation, I don't blame you either, Vegeta. I don't blame anyone."

                "You SHOULD be blaming me," he replied in a somber voice.

                "Why? It wasn't your fault."

                "Don't make excuses. You never would have gotten pregnant in the first place if I hadn't slept with you."

                "Are you changing your mind and saying that you regret what happened between us?" she demanded.

                "I'm just saying that all the pain you went through would have been avoided if it wasn't for me."

                Marron touched his shoulder and was glad that he didn't pull away from her.

                "Did it ever occur to you that I might actually care about you Vegeta?"

                He turned his head to look at her with those fathomless coal black eyes. "I've never given you any reason to."

                "What's this I'm hearing? Could it actually be humility coming from the 'Great Saiya-jin no Ouji'?" she mocked lightly.

                Vegeta searched Marron's blue eyes and found genuine warmth behind them as she teased him. The corners of his mouth twitched reluctantly, in amusement.

                "Never. I'm just stating the facts."

                "That's sounds more like the man I know and love. If anyone told me that I'd end up falling in love with an alien prince who was worlds apart from me, I would have said they were out of their mind. The truth is, ever since I came back home, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." 

                She leaned a little closer before continuing, "No matter how pompous and arrogant you were to me."

                "Of course. I wouldn't have expect anything less," he replied confidently.

                "Shall I further inflate your ego your majesty?" she asked sarcastically.

                "By all means, continue."

                "Seriously Vegeta, I came here because I know you feel the same pain I do. I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Marron moved her hand from his shoulder to hold his hand in hers. "Couldn't we go through this together?"

                He turned to look back at the ocean. "All my life, I thought I knew what my destiny would be. I was the best warrior of all Saiyajins. Then along came that third class baka, Kakarrot and in an instant I was nothing. Everything my father told me was worthless. Ever since then I've been chasing a useless dream. All that mattered to me was that I had to live up to my birthright. I didn't care who I hurt or who got in the way. I had to be the strongest and the most powerful warrior. "

                She sympathized with him in silence. It couldn't have been easy for Vegeta being stranded on Earth without anyone to really understand what he was going through. It was no wonder that he was always scowling. 

                "But you changed. You had two beautiful children with Bulma and stayed with your family."

                "Did I really change? The drive to be the best, and the thirst for combat still surges through my veins. It's a part of who I am. I thought Bulma understood that. Oh she tried to, but after 30 years, she couldn't take it anymore."

                "You may still have that insatiable drive, but you're not the same man you were when you first came to Earth. You don't kill for pleasure anymore. You do it to protect your loved ones. You learned to care."

                "When Bulma and I were separated, I swore I'd never get involved with another female ever again. I even convinced myself that what I was feeling was natural. That it was because males on Vegetasei did not remain with their mates."

                "Do you still feel that way?" Marron asked quietly.

                "I thought I did, but…"

                "But what?" she prompted.

                "You're not going to make me say it, are you?"

                "I think you owe me that much. Do you care about me Vegeta?"

                "I wouldn't have stayed out all night outside your hospital room on the ledge, if I didn't," he replied.

                Marron was touched. He had been there with her after all. She closed the gap between them and kissed his cheek softly.

                "You don't make it easy to love you, Vegeta," she admitted.

                He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled knowingly. "Good. What fun would easy be?" he replied before bending down to claim her lips. She tasted so good.

                Marron linked her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against his bare chest as he lowered her onto the warm sand and returned his kiss hungrily. He suddenly broke away from her abruptly.

                "What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

                "Are you sure it's okay to…you know…?" he asked hesitantly, pointing his gaze to her stomach.

                Marron smiled and pulled him close to her. "I'm sure. Just be gentle."

                His eyes wandered down to her abdomen again as his hand caressed her bare midriff, in a surprisingly tender gesture.

                "I wanted to have the baby, you know," he admitted.

                "I know. I wanted it too. But we can always try again. That is…if you want me to be a part of your life," she replied uncertainly.

                He chuckled softly. "Ironic isn't it? Who would have ever thought that I would end up falling for a gorgeous blond who used to be such a crybaby?"

                "I want you to know that I resent that."

                He responded by teasing her lips seductively before answering, "Live with it."

Five years later….

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" a cute little 3 year old with ebony black hair done up in two pigtails ran from her older sister into her brother's outstretched arms. (Think of the little girl from Monsters, Inc.)

Trunks picked up his half-sister and gave her a great big bear hug, which she returned enthusiastically.

"Hey, squirt. What have you been up to?"

"Nee-chan bought me a new dress. See?" Geta (pronounced "jee-ta") replied, holding out the folds of her sapphire-blue frock, which matched her eyes.

"ANOTHER one, Bra? That's the fourth one this month. Don't you think you're spoiling her?"

The twenty-two year old demi-saiyajin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Come on Trunks. I've waited forever for a little sister. You wouldn't want to deprive me of the pleasure, would you? And besides, what about the toy you just bought her the other day?"

Trunks turned a light shade of pink. It had taken time to get used to his childhood friend being his stepmother now. But time had indeed healed all wounds, especially after Geta had been born. Even his mother had taken a shine to the little girl. He was glad that his parents were still friends, even after everything that had happened. 

"I'll make you a deal. I won't tell if you won't."

Bra laughed. "Deal." 

The three year old didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care, as long as she was getting presents from her two older siblings.

****************************************

                Marron crossed her arms over each other as she fondly watched her daughter sleeping peacefully on her father's chest. Vegeta was sleeping on the patio lounge on the veranda of their island home after dinner later that night. Geta had climbed up on top of him and made herself comfortable, before drifting off to sleep.

                Like her father, Geta was headstrong and independent and did pretty much whatever she wanted, except that she had a much sweeter disposition. Marron would never forget the son they lost, but their daughter filled that empty void. Even her parents had mellowed out regarding her decision to stay with Vegeta once they realized that they were going to be grandparents. And Krillin had been a doting grandfather. 

                She went over and gathered the toddler into her arms as she took her up to her room.

                "Mama?" the little girl asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a chubby hand.

                "Come on, sweetie. Time for bed."

                "Will you tell me a story?"

                "Of course, my little chestnut."

                "And the prince and the princess lived happily after. And now it's time for you to go to sleep." She bent down to kiss her cheek. "Good night."

                Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe watching them. Marron motioned for him to come over.

                "What is it?"

                "She just wanted to say goodnight."

                He came over and sat down next to his daughter. Geta reached up to kiss his cheek lovingly. "Good night Daddy," she said before drifting off to sleep.

                His eyes softened. "Good night, little one," he murmured and touched her hair softly, before leaving the room.

                "You know how I disapprove of you filling the girl's head with those foolish stories," Vegeta remarked later that night as he watched Marron brush her long hair. 

                She put down the brush she was holding and turned off the lamp before joining him on the bed.

                "I have to do something to counter all those martial arts moves you've been teaching her," she replied, poking her finger accusingly at his chest. "As if you didn't know."

                His hand caught hers and kept it splayed against his chest. "She has much potential. She will make a strong warrior."

                "Geta will be whatever SHE wants to be," Marron corrected him.

                "Can I help it if she wants to follow in my footsteps?"

                She looked at him dubiously. "And I'm sure you did everything to dissuade her," she replied sarcastically. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

                "Every minute."

                Marron smiled at him. "You're a good father, Vegeta."

                He responded by giving her his trademark smirk and began to undo the strings of her nightgown before sliding the sheer material off her shoulders. 

                "I make an even better lover," he replied huskily.

                "I'll be the judge of that," she countered back, her eyes reflecting lust. 

                "I believe you mentioned something about throwing me on the bed and having your way with me until I cried for mercy?" he reminded her, as they lay entangled in each other's arms. 

                Marron gave him a smirk that rivaled his own and forced him on his back, hovering over him like a hunter with his prey. She began to kiss her way down the length of his body from head to toe, paying particular attention to all his sensitive areas, causing him to make a sound that could only be described as a purr of satisfaction. 

                She worked her way back up until she reached his earlobe. "And I'm just getting started," she replied huskily.

                Several hours later, after a night of unbridled passion, Vegeta found himself awake as he reflected on his life. He stared at the woman curled up in his arms thoughtfully. What did ever do to deserve a caring and loving woman like Marron? She was stronger than he had given her credit for, that's for sure. What was it about her that made her special? Could it be this love she was always talking about it? Whatever it was, one thing was for sure. He would never leave her again.

                "I love you Marron," he whispered ever so softly, before falling asleep.

                Marron smiled to herself. It was the only time he had ever uttered those words to her. And it was just like him to say it when she was supposedly asleep. With a sigh of happiness, she settled down against Vegeta and joined him in blissful sleep.

**_Flowers may fade and friends may come and go_**

**_But the love between two people, no one can overthrow_**

**THE END...**

Written by: Babboo on 9/9/02

veggies4utoo@yahoo.com


End file.
